Taking Risks
by dramionerox
Summary: This is a story of how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger took risks, by proving to everyone that they aren’t what you think they are.
1. Prologue

this is just a prologue! i hope that you guys like it!

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns everything, not me. She's so magically talented, don't you think? **This goes out to all chapters.

_

* * *

_

_I'm sick of it. Just… sick of it. I'm sick of being known as the "bookworm," "the brain of the 'Golden Trio,'" "the teacher's pet…" I need to do something… something… unexpected; something so unlike me. I need… to be… unpredictable._

_

* * *

_

_I'm sick of it. Just… sick of it. I'm sick of being known as the "Slytherin Prince," "the hottest hunk," (although I have no problem with that) "Mr. Cool." I need to do something… something unexpected; something so unlike me. I need… to be… unpredictable.

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were thinking the same thoughts that very day. They wanted to do something totally… well… unpredictable.

I mean, come on.

Every one knows what they're going to do.

Hermione raises her hand in every class, stands side by side with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the library is practically, in her book, the best place in the world, and the teachers love her enthusiasm for learning and participating. She's the "good girl." That's so expected, right?

Draco has two body guards Crabbe and Goyle. They follow him around every where, trying to beat up anyone that comes in their path. Draco likes Quidditch, he likes to insult people, especially "the Golden Trio," he gets high marks in class, second to Hermione, he makes it a point to brag about his wealth and blood, and the only thing he does it smirk. He's the "bad boy." That's so expected, right?

Well, although they won't admit it, they're sick of their lives.

But, looking at their reputations, would they take a risk?

But more importantly, what are they going to do?

This is a story of how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger took risks, by proving to everyone that they aren't what you think they are.

* * *

i just came up with this idea last night and i thought that it would be cool! im not gonna spoil for anyone though! please review for you like it, review if you dont like it, review if you love it, review if youre just bored, or just simply review because you're in the mood LOL 


	2. Stop Copying Me

im sorry that i let you guys with a prologue : ) heres the first chapter youve all been waiting for!

just on the side note, im not that good writing the beginning offics, but im really good writing middle and ending parts ((i think)) LOL

and im sorry if i dont update this story right away, because im also working on my other ((my first))fic, The Girl and the Ferret

* * *

"… and the Prince and the Princess lived happily ever after. The end," Mrs. Granger put her book down and smiled at her little girl. 

"That's it? It's the end already? Mama, please read me another story." Five year old Hermione Granger asked her mom and pouted with pleading eyes.

"No, Hermione. It's already past your bedtime." Mrs. Granger said gently.

"Ok, ok." Hermione frowned. After putting the book away on the shelf, Mrs. Granger turned towards the door to let her daughter sleep.

"Mama, does everyone get a happily ever after?" Hermione asked as her mother touched the doorknob. Mrs. Granger turned around and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Hermione, a lot of people get their happily ever after. Some people, unfortunately, don't. I'm just glad that your father and I have you, Hermione. You made our happily ever after come true." Mrs. Granger said.

"So does that mean that I need a daughter to have a happily ever after?" Hermione asked, confused. Hermione was the type of person who did not want to stop learning. Mrs. Granger smiled.

"No. Hermione, to live happily ever after, you have to… well, you'll find out when you are older." Mrs. Granger said. Hermione was too tired to ask any more questions.

"Now you have to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow young lady." Mrs. Granger tucked in her daughter in bed.

"Ok, Mama. Goodnight." Hermione said.

"Goodnight, my Hermione." Mrs. Granger kissed her daughter on the forehead and left Hermione's bedroom.

When Mrs. Granger left, Hermione, although she was terribly tired, didn't go to sleep right away. She thought of what you needed to live happily ever after. Did she have to be poor like the Princess? Did she have to be rich like the Prince? Did she have to nice? Did she have to be mean to get her way? Did she have to use some sort of magic?

No.

Hermione realized, she needed to find her Prince.

"Happily ever after…" Hermione whispered to herself. Maybe one day, Hermione would find her Prince. Maybe one day, she would be someone's Princess. Maybe one day she would get her happily ever after. Hermione drifted off to sleep, imagining herself dancing with her Prince and living her happily ever after.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Draco Malfoy ran his hand through his hair in frustration, trying to find out where the Head compartment was. 

Summer vacation was really brutal for Draco. Draco had to go to endless amounts of boring parties, where his parents were trying to set him up with many daughters from rich, pureblooded families, like his family. Yes, they were good-looking, but Draco didn't really want to be acquainted with anyone, because a girlfriend would be just some sort of waste of time. Draco wasn't the type of person to go steady with someone, because he usually got bored with her, dumps her, and moves on. Lucius, who was Draco's father, wanted an arranged marriage so that all of the engagement problems would be easy and taken care of. Narcissa, Draco's mother and the only person that cares for him, wanted Draco to fall in love with his "one true love;" whether or not she comes from a rich, pureblooded family.

Draco partly wished that Lucius's idea of an arranged marriage would work, considering that Draco didn't really care who he was going to marry. But Draco secretly wished that his mother's idea of finding that one true person would work, for he wanted to know what it would be like to care for someone. Draco has never showed any love or affection to anyone in his life before. He shows concern for his mother when Lucius isn't around, especially after he does something abusive to her. Draco wished that Lucius would just go away and leave he and his mother at peace; but of course, that will never happen.

Besides having the worst summer ever, Draco did not like the fact that he and Hermione Granger had to be Head Girl. That meant that they had to spend time with _each other_, work _together_ and, _the_ most impossible of all, _get along with each other_. Draco could not even stay still; look at her for one minute without saying something rude. Seventh year, the last year at Hogwarts and the _supposedly_ best year of Hogwarts, was going to be spent mostly around work and Hermione. This was going to be challenging.

Draco liked challenge, though. So this year's challenges was going to be getting along with Hermione and being nice.

Draco gulped, _school hasn't even started and it already feels like hell. Ok, Draco. Just think of…the positives and negatives on what would happen… yeah._

Positives: getting along with Hermione would make the Professors happy. Being nice to people will make the Professors happy. _Merlin, this is going to be hard._

Negatives: getting along with Hermione will get the whole school suspicious, people will think that I have gotten soft of Gryffindors, and I will make a complete idiot of myself. Also, getting along with Hermione will make Potter and Weasley beat me to a bloody pulp. _How splendid_. Being nice to people will be extremely hard, considering my reputation as the Slytherin Prince; also, if I have to be nice to people, that means no more bullying first years. Draco groaned. This was going to be a tough year.

Draco eventually found the Head compartment, because the compartment was fairly large and there was a big "H" on top.

_Ok, it's official. I'm going to meet Granger in the Head compartment. It more feels like the Hell compartment._ Draco opened the sliding door and went inside.

Draco put his knapsack on the chair; he was looking at the compartment. The compartment was three times the size of the regular compartments. There were two seats facing across from each other, a large window to look at the view, and a cabinet filled with food and other emergency items. Draco sat down on one side of the seat, took out a book, and started to read.

* * *

About five minutes later, the sliding door noisily opened. Draco, who was scared half to death considering that the noise was really loud and the room had been quiet, abruptly looked up in surprise to who opened the door. Draco didn't look as shocked the moment he saw who was at the door. 

Hermione Granger stepped inside of the compartment, putting her knapsack on the other side across from where Draco was sitting, and sat down. Hermione also took out a book and started reading. Draco bookmarked his page and stared at Hermione.

Hermione had beautiful curls that hung loosely around three inches under her shoulder. Her lips were a reddish-pink because she had the habit of biting her bottom lip when she was nervous or reading. Hermione's eyes were a bright shade of brown that you can just stare into for days. Hermione's skin was a pale tan; Draco must've figured that Hermione went to the beach, but did not stay long under the sun or water long. Hermione didn't look any different, yet she did not look the same.

Hermione walking inside the compartment door silently, sort of bothered him. He expected a glare, or an insult, but nothing came. He could not stand the silence. But more importantly, he could not stand anyone _ignoring_ him.

"Granger," Draco plainly said, before going back to his book.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book and stared at Draco. 

Draco had beautiful blonde hair every single girl wanted. It wasn't fair that Draco, a boy, got to be blessed with angel's hair, while Hermione got stuck with _her_ hair. Draco's hair hung loosely over his eyes, making his look more dramatic. His eyes were a beautiful grey-ish color with specks of blue in them. You can look at them for days. Draco's body was muscular and fit, thanks to Quidditch, which made him complete his image as "an angel from the heavens." Hermione could not see what other girls see in him. Sure, he is a bad boy and extremely good-looking (she will never admit it out aloud, though), but he is a stuck-up snob who only thinks of his fortune and money.

Hermione just ignored Draco when she entered the compartment, because she knew that they were going to get into another one of those fights again. Hermione hated the fact that they had to fight and argue a lot, and she is willing to send a truce, but she was scared too; because a truce between Draco Malfoy and Hermione will never happen.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, looking back at her book.

"Granger, would you please stop copying me?" Draco said matter-of-factly, not looking up from his book. "I know that it's hard to contain your jealousy that you don't have my looks and popularity, but that doesn't mean that _you_ don't have your… _special_ traits of your own too. And do not take that as a compliment."

"First of all, Malfoy, I was not copying. I will _never_ copy you, I am not jealous of you, and the only traits that you have are being an arse and being lucky enough to become Head Boy." Hermione spat, putting her book down. _How dare he say that!_

"Granger, Granger, Granger," Draco put his book down and smirked at Hermione. "You are so predictable."

This pushed her buttons.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Simple: I knew that you were going to say something like that." Draco smirked. Hermione was flabbergasted and she couldn't have anything to say.

"Oh, yeah? Well…uhm… you're predictable too!" Hermione shouted. _Oh Merlin, that was stupid. I just copied him._

"I told you that you copy me," Draco muttered, but his anger soon rose. "And no I am not predictable, you…"

"Filthy little Mudblood? That is so old, Malfoy. And I already saw that coming." Hermione pointed out, this time it was her turn to smirk.

"You are such a…"

"Twitchy little ferret?" Draco glared and Hermione glared back.

_How dare he!_

_How dare she!_

Suddenly, Draco had an idea.

"I am predictable." Draco said, trying not to smirk.

"Ah-ha! You admit!" Hermione pointed her finger at him. "I told you so." Hermione had her five seconds of glory, when she suddenly blinked and frowned. Hermione Granger, believe it or not, was confused.

"Whatever, Granger. You are predictable too. Like if I say that you are predictable, you would say 'no.'"

"No, I'm…" Hermione shut her mouth. _Bloody hell._ Draco smirked.

"I have a plan. A plan that possibly might work, yet it possibly might fail." Draco offered more to himself than to Hermione. Hermione raised her eyebrow curiously.

Hermione looked suspiciously at Draco. What is he doing? Is he actually offering something to her? She had to know.

"What exactly are you saying?" Hermione asked.

"Simple, Granger. Do you want to do something so unpredictable, so un-like ourselves, and change Hogwarts forever?" Draco asked, smirking. Hermione pondered over this. She wanted to make a change for Hogwarts, but she needed to know what the catch was.

"Tell me," Hermione looked into his eyes curiously and daringly. Draco swallowed hard.

"We'll _secretly_ tell the whole school that we fancy each other. Then by Valentine's Day, we start going out." Draco's eyes glittered mischievously. Hermione's eyes widened as big as saucers. I mean, sure, she wanted to do something that no one would ever expect, but… to _fancy_ Draco Malfoy? How in the hell is she supposed to convince everyone that she secretly _loves_ Draco Malfoy? What would her friends think? What would her Professors think? What would her classmates think? What would the whole _school_ think?

…

They would be absolutely shocked.

…

Hermione liked it.

"Wait, a second. _You're _offering _me_ this deal? _You_ think that _I_ would accept? _You_ think that _I_ would actually go on with _this_? Tell me, Malfoy, _if_ I do it that means that _you_ have to do it too… Not that I'm saying that I'll do it." Hermione said, trying not to sound too eager to do something totally _Slytherin_.

"Well of course I'm going to do it, Granger! Who do you think came up with the idea? Certainly, not _you_. Besides, _I_ actually want people to remember who I am when I leave Hogwarts." Draco spat.

"How in the hell will this so called _brilliant_ idea let people remember _us_? Draco Malfoy _and_ Hermione Granger?" Hermione said a little too loudly.

"Doing so, would make the houses set aside their differences, and Gryffindor and Slytherin would become as close as you are with Potter and Weasley." Draco said quickly. Draco sort of panicked. Honestly, he didn't know why he would make such an offer, especially to _her_. He just sort of… blurted it out after he thought of it. Plus, Hogwarts would need a little excitement, considering that _the_ Draco Malfoy would be leaving Hogwarts next year. And, besides her little adventures with Potter and Weasley, she never really had any excitement in her life since Krum. He is doing her a _really_ big favor. If only, besides being predictable, she could be gullible too.

Thankfully, she is.

"Ok… so _we_ both get credit for the coming of the house-unity between Gryffindor and Slytherin…" Hermione said, mostly to herself.

Hermione sighed. Draco smirked.

"I accept." Hermione said, putting her hand out.

"Welcome to the ship of S.S. Taking Risks." Draco let out his hand and shook her hand.

Draco's hand on Hermione's felt extremely weird. His hands were soft and warm, unlike he who is cold and harsh. She also felt some sort of jolt when their hands touched. All of a sudden, Hermione blushed, took her hand away and looked everywhere and anywhere but him. Not noticing that Draco was doing the same thing.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes :** im SO SO SOsorry that this isn't really a good chapter, but i promise you that the next couple of chapters would be! 

i was at monterey, CA during spring break for two days. when i checked my email, my inbox was filled with SOOO many Review Alert!s! i was extremely happy! thanks to all of you 21 first reviewers, because you guys made my day ((especially since i had to stay inside a car for two-three hours))! **hermionemalfoy18, silverwolfdemoness, rewt, AkiandTenshi, xoKaSsIeox, anonomys, Pauly-85, stbqt, ForgottenNightmares, xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo, RumorGoddess, Flavagurl, albhedgirl, xputteckx, Gone-Goonie, Kiwi-San, DaddysLiLAngel1, babyblueangel, PaRTy-GiRL089, mentallyinsane, **and** olivia**!

if youre wondering what the first part of this chapter meant ((as in you thought it was TOTALLY random)), youll have to wait and see later on in the story! the whole "deal" thing was sorta bad ((i wrote it bad)), but ill make up for itsoon!

in the upcoming chapter : what will draco and hermione first do? what happens when people start seeing some sort of connection between both of them?

please review for you like it, review if you dont like it, review if you love it, review if youre just bored, or just simply review because you're in the mood LOL


	3. The Battle of the Flirts

i have 39 reviews! and my goal for this fic is to reach about 100 reviews! just 61 more reviews to go! then ill beSOOO happy!; )

: ( im sorry if this chapter doesnt really make sense or it really stinks or its too much or its just bad... depending on my mood, ill rewrite it... but not now.. sorry if its not that good in advance : ) ((reason on the bottom))

i need to ask my cousin to beta-read my work from now on... so that i wont have to do it! LOL jk

i dedicate this chapter to the ever-so fabulous** ((your name here))** and for strawberries ; )

* * *

The train came to a stop. Draco and Hermione helped the younger years out of the train, for it was their duty to do so. Hermione kindly escorted the shy first years out of the train, and reassured them that Hogwarts was the best place ever. Draco just scowled at the first years so that they would hurry up and leave. Draco didn't want to spend his first day at Hogwarts being nice to little firsties and escorting them outside as if he was a nanny. Draco smirked as he saw Hermione glare at him for treating the first years that way. 

When the train was clear, Draco and Hermione got their knapsacks and left their Head compartment. Before they went outside, Hermione stopped in front of the door. Draco looked at her quizzically. Hermione bit on her bottom lip and looked nervously at her feet.

"So, Malfoy," Hermione started, "this is it, isn't it? I mean… we have to start… I mean… what I meant to say…" Hermione just kept on stuttering, not knowing what the appropriate thing to say was. Draco smirked at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Draco rolled his eyes. _Women…_ Hermione just glared at Draco, for he was extremely inconsiderate. Draco reached for the door handle, when Hermione put her hand on his to stop him. Draco felt his body stiffen.

"Malfoy, what is everyone going to think?" Hermione asked softly.

"Who cares what they think, Hermione? What matters is that we get to change the history of Hogwarts." Draco said, in a slightly rude manner, not looking into her eyes. Hermione couldn't think straight. Had he just called her "Hermione?" Since when has Draco Malfoy _ever_ called her Hermione? She didn't know that they were on a first-name basis. Was there something he said, that she missed?

…

Nah; it must've been her imagination. Hermione shook her head of these ridiculous thoughts. _Just remember Hermione, this is Malfoy, not your future husband._ Draco said something that Hermione did not quite catch while she was going through her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say, Malfoy?" Hermione apologized. Hermione mentally smacked herself on the forehead; she actually apologized to Draco. Although their "relationship" hasn't started yet, she was already being nice to him. Draco acted like he didn't hear Hermione at all, but inside, he was questioning her words.

"Tell me, Granger. Are you ready to face the fact that you're risking everything that you have worked for? Grades, friends, your reputation?"

Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Yes, Malfoy. Are you?" Draco smirked.

"You bet."

Draco opened the door for Hermione; being a gentleman. Hermione gulped. _This is it. I have to act as if I fancy Malfoy now. This is going to be bloody hard. But will it work? Have I made the right decision?_ Draco was thinking along the same lines, asking himself the same thing.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny called out. For the first time that day, Hermione smiled while running to her friends. 

"Hermione! Where have you been? We didn't see you in the train! We thought that you must've missed the train or something… not that's not a bad thing, or anything." Ron said. Harry and Ginny laughed; Hermione chuckled and smacked Ron on the arm. Draco was laughing the loudest.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, Weasley!" Draco laughed in a sarcastic way. Ron glared at Draco, who glared back. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she just remained quiet. Was she supposed to defend Draco? Or was she supposed to defend Ron?

"Malfoy, if we need a bouncing ferret to experiment on, we'll call you." Ron said angrily. Draco just glared at Ron, who smirked back. Everyone knew what Draco felt about ferrets, for he was turned into one during their fourth year. Ron will still never let go of that memory.

"Well, I'll see you inside." Draco turned around with no comeback, surprising Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione was just confused. Was it her cue to say something? But she didn't have to do anything, for Draco just did it for her.

Draco turned around, grinned and winked at Hermione.

Hermione stiffened and blushed. Even though she and Draco were acting, the blush was definitely real. Hermione turned around next to Ginny; her back to Draco's as if nothing happened. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all confused.

"Who was he winking at?" Harry asked, looking around for any girl that looked attractive.

"Is it me, or was he winking at…" Ron's eyes widened in surprise and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron questionably. Hermione has taken acting lessons that summer, and it wasn't that hard at all to lie---or practice acting as she would have preferred it---to her friends. But inside, she felt guilty.

"Ginny! Why did Malfoy wink at _you_?" Ron scolded at his sister. Hermione released a sigh of relief. Ginny just looked taken aback.

"Ron, he wasn't winking at _me_!" Ginny argued.

"Yeah, Ron. You should know your sister better! Besides, why would he be winking at _her_ if A, she's a Weasley, and B, she's with _me_." Harry smiled and Ginny, who smiled back. Harry and Ginny brushed their lips together for a quick kiss. Hermione just smiled at her two best friends, while Ron just looked away in disgust.

Hermione thought that all was well… but was it? Ron thought that Draco was winking at Ginny, who was right next to her. But isn't it supposed to look like he was winking at her? The plan wasn't going like… well, as she had planned.

"Uhm… I have to go… now. I'll see you guys… later, okay?" Hermione stuttered, apparently blowing her cover. Harry and Ron did not notice, but Ginny thought that something was up. She was acting stranger than usual.

"Sure. Bye, Hermione. We'll see you in the Great Hall, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay, bye!" Hermione waved and tried to look for Draco, who just finished telling bad things about Hogwarts to the first years, scaring the crap out of them. Draco smirked as he saw Hermione's disapproving look.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome new first years!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. Everyone clapped in applause. 

"Yes, yes, another year has come and we're off to a new beginning." Dumbledore paused, laughing to himself when some of the older students turned towards the table looking for the food to appear. But unfortunately for them, he wasn't finished.

"But, we still have a few more students to be sorted into the Sorting Hat. They will all be sorted into seventh year, you mind." Dumbledore sat down, motioning for everyone to be quiet. Everyone's heads turned towards the doors to the Great Hall. When the doors opened, Professor McGonagall walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and towards the Sorting Hat. Walking behind McGonagall, were two boys and two girls. Everyone looked at the unexpected newcomers with interest, especially Hermione; Hermione needed to know all the newcomers so that she could do her best to feel at home during Hogwarts. Draco looked at the new students; especially one of the girls with straight blonde hair and green eyes. Hermione closed her eyes, yet she instantly felt a great disliking to the girl… because she might be the perfect distraction for their plan… right?

…

Right?

"Nicholas Kingston," Professor McGonagall read from the scroll. A boy with black hair and grey eyes walked towards the stool confidently. When he sat down, his eyes flicked towards his new school. But when it landed on Hermione, he looked at her unmoving. Hermione just stared straight back. _Probably he's just trying to look at his new classmates…_

"Hmmm…" The Sorting Hat said thinking, "very smart for a boy your age… yes, yes… a great sense of adventure… yes…yes… Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat's voice echoed throughout the room; cheers from the Gryffindor table erupted. Nicholas was still staring at Hermione, never breaking contact when he was going up to her. When Hermione saw him walking up towards her, to sit next to her, she looked down and blushed; no one saw her blush, but one person did.

Like Hermione, when he saw that he never took his gaze off of her, he felt a great disliking to the boy.

_What is this? Jealousy? Nah… Malfoys never get jealous… it's just some sort of… distraction. He's a distraction… yeah, just let him be, because once the year's over, he can have her…_ Draco thought, sort of regretting that last thought, but pushed it into the back of his mind.

"Hi," Nicholas sat in between Hermione and Ron, and flashed a dazzling smile at Hermione. Hermione smiled back, uttered a small "hi" and turned towards the front of the Hall to learn about the other students.

"Chandler Harrison," McGonagall said.

Nicholas, or Nikko as what he would have preferred, asked Hermione a few questions during Chandler's sorting. Nikko probably asked Hermione from "what's your name" to "what's Hogwarts like." Hermione just answered Nikko back nicely, although she truly wanted to watch the Sorting, and kept on glancing behind his shoulder every once in a while. Meanwhile, Draco saw Hermione's urge to watch the ceremony. _Typical Granger_. Draco glared at Nikko's back the whole time, until Nikko finally shrugged and turned around to watch the rest of the Sorting.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat screamed. Cheers from the Hufflepuff table made Chandler relax, and walked awkwardly towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Natalie Mellownia," McGonagall read. Draco's gaze went towards Natalie with interest. Hermione glared at the girl who Draco was staring at earlier. Hermione's gaze flickered towards Draco briefly and saw him looking at her with interest.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat said; cheers and whistles from the Slytherin table burst throughout the room. Draco even stood up and applauded. Hermione glared at Natalie.

Unfortunately, Natalie sat next to Draco. The next thing she knew, they were both talking like she and Nikko earlier. She dismissed her conscience saying that she was jealous, or something. She turned towards the Sorting Hat again.

"Margaret Evans," McGonagall said; she rolled up the scroll of parchment because she was the last to be sorted. Hermione looked at Margaret with some sort of suspicion. Margaret had red hair and bright hazel eyes. Absentmindedly, her gaze fell upon Harry. Harry's arm was hanging limply from Ginny's shoulders. Something was clearly bothering him. When Hermione looked at Dumbledore, there was a mad twinkle in his eyes.

The next thing she knew, her fellow house mates were applauding for Margaret as she sat in between Harry and Seamus, since it was the only available space left in the house table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all smiled at Margaret. Margaret smiled back at all of them; her gaze stayed longer on Harry's.

This was going to be some year. Draco and Hermione both thought.

* * *

After dinner, Margaret, who preferred Maggie instead, and Nikko have become fast friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They talked and laughed as if they were friends all along. When Hermione's eyes went towards Draco, he was looking at her back with a slight smirk on his lips. 

Hermione looked at him weirdly, until finally getting the hint.

The plates of chicken, salad, fruit, etc. were gone and were soon replaced by dessert. Hermione smiled at the dessert, thinking of the perfect plan in her head.

Hermione got a spoon and some strawberry yogurt, and put it in a cup. Hermione scooped up some of the yogurt, and started licking the spoon flirtatiously. Draco's eyebrows went up as he saw what she was doing. Draco gulped, that ought to be the sexiest thing he has ever seen. He smirked at her, getting the hint: she was flirting with him.

_She's a damn good actress, and _I _thought that Gryffindorks were such bad liars_.

Draco got a strawberry, since she was using strawberry yogurt, and started sucking and licking it; the sweet juice of the strawberry trickling down his chin. Hermione eyed the juice hungrily. Draco saw her eyes concentrated on the juice, put his fingers to the juice, wiped the juice with his fingers, put it into his mouth, started teasing his finger with his tongue, and winked at Hermione. This caused some of his house mates to look at Draco curiously. It was working.

It's was Hermione's turn to gulp. That ought to be the sexiest thing she has ever seen… but she will never look at strawberries the same way ever again. She saw some of Draco's house mates look at him curiously. He smirked at her. It wasn't fair! He was winning!

Harry and Ginny left to go snog somewhere (well, that's what Hermione thought) leaving her have a clear view of Draco.

Or more of a clear view of Hermione.

Hermione put her hand towards her legs and started scratching her legs as if they were itchy. Hermione scratched her thighs, making her skirt go higher, smirking at the corner of her eye seeing that Draco was watching with interest. Some of Hermione's house mates, more of the boys, looked at Hermione curiously and interestedly. But when they saw that Hermione was looking towards Draco, they shook their heads; some turned away while some didn't move and watched the Battle of the Flirts between the two enemies.

Damn it… She's winning! Draco fumed, yet really amazed that Hermione could actually flirt… _like that_. And if she had flirting moves like that, then he wondered how she is still single.

…

Not that's he's interested or anything.

Then when everyone was standing up to leave for bed, Hermione stood up. But before she left the Hall, she turned around, and smiled and winked at Draco. Draco felt smug towards Hermione as some of the Slytherins and Gryffindors looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm stuffed. I'm going to bed… alone," Draco said before Pansy got excited; Pansy's face fell.

What in the _hell_ was that all about? Everyone, who witnessed the flirting between Draco and Hermione, all wondered.

Have things changed?

_Things have certainly changed; but for the better._ Dumbledore thought as he saw Draco leave right after Hermione.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes : **i just wanna thank all of my reviewers! you guys are the best! everytime i check my e mail for reviews, i always smile cuz i get such good reviews! thanks! i especially need those reviews right now cuz the teachers have being drowning me on homework, reports, and essays! uGHbut even though im supposed to be doing homework, i spend about five minutes on either The Girl and the Ferret or this one : )  
-scolds- naughty naughty girl you are LOL 

maggie, nikko, and natalie are all important people ((especially maggie)) in the story---chandler is not that important--- just wanted to let you know that ; )  
--- my friend'sname is maggie and i just love her name; nikko is the name of my cousin; and natalie is my new fav singer who sang "goin' crazy"

in the upcoming chapter : what does draco/hermione tell hermione/draco about what happened in the great hall? whats up with this "nikko" guy? whats up with this "natalie" girl? are they jealous, even though they dont like each other?

P.S.  
i LOVE strawberries... YUMMM

BTW if you want to suggest something for this fic, then dont hesitate to... suggest! LOLplease review for you like it, review if you dont like it, review if you love it, review if youre just bored, or just simply review because you're in the mood LOL


	4. Stating the Obvious

**Author's Notes :** i was just in a writing mood... so heres chap 3!

sorry if you thought that i didnt put too much effort into this chap... cuz i wrote it in an hour LOL and it usually takes me about five hours to write it and make corrections

* * *

Harry stood up as Draco left after Hermione.

_Something fishy is going on here… I just wish that I knew what it is._

Harry was about to follow after Draco, until he heard Professor McGonagall call him.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office… _now_." McGonagall said strictly.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office, wondering why he needs him. It was the start of the school year, but he hasn't done anything…yet. And Voldemort is gone, so what does he need?

Harry defeated Voldemort that summer; he used Ginny again, and he threatened to kill her. If it had not been for Hermione, both he and Ginny would have both been dead. When Voldemort was about to Avada Ginny, Hermione got a mirror, and the curse bounced back onto Voldemort, killing him. He was very thankful for having Hermione in his life; she's like a sister to him; and seeing her acting… well, you know, with Draco was extremely disturbing.

When Harry reached the statue, he just noticed that he didn't know the password.

"Uhm… candy corn! No, jelly beans! No… I don't know! Chocolate flavored lizard legs!" Harry shouted. Fortunately, the gargoyle moved. Surprised, Harry went into Dumbledore's office. Harry loved Dumbledore's office: portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses hung upon the walls, old books scattered on the bookshelves, etc. Dumbledore's office is like a kid in a Quidditch store: it is filled with lots of cool things.

While Harry was taking in Dumbledore's office, Harry just noticed that he was staring right at him. Harry flushed.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't see you there." Harry apologized, stroking Fawke's feathers absentmindedly.

"It's quite alright, Harry. I believe that you were just looking at my office; nothing to be ashamed off." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Uhm… you wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked awkwardly. So much for stating the obvious.

"Yes, yes, Harry. Please, sit down, this might be a while." Dumbledore motioned his hand towards the chair as Harry sat down.

"Chocolate?" Dumbledore offered, handing him a plate of chocolate. This deeply reminded Harry of Professor Lupin.

"Yes, thank you." Harry took a piece of chocolate and bit a piece of it. Dumbledore looked at Harry, studying him.

"Harry, do you know why you're here?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No, sir." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, what did you think of the new students? From seventh year, of course." Dumbledore asked him. Harry looked up to him confusion. Why was he asking him this? Aren't the Heads, Hermione and Draco, supposed to be asked this?

"Uhm… They're okay, I guess. That Kingston guy seems nice, and that Evans girl seems pretty okay too. Not be rude or anything, Professor, but why are you asking me this?"

"Tell me, Harry. Do you like Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked seriously, dismissing Harry's question.

"Sure… but in a friendly way."

"You see Harry; I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay…?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Ms. Evans."

"Again, not to be rude or anything, but why?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry in a sad way; he was not getting it.

"Harry, remember that one day, in your fifth year I believe, during Occlumency, you looked into Professor Snape's Pensieve?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry blushed, looking down, "Yes." He wondered how Dumbledore knew about him looking into Snape's Pensieve.

"Did you see your parents in his memory?" Harry looked up.

"Yes."

"Tell me, Harry, can you please tell me what your father and mother looked like."

"Well… Dad has black hair like mine. He also had hazel eyes. Uhm…" Harry said awkwardly; he has never told anyone about this before, and he felt like he was going to crack. "Mum had dark red hair and green eyes. She was really beautiful… Uhm…" Harry said calmly, trying not to break down in frustration and depression that he was talking about his parents.

"Yes she was, Harry." Dumbledore said, mostly to himself. Harry did not dare continue, for it was too hard for him to talk about his parents. There has been a long silence, both immersed into their thoughts.

"Harry, do you see any similarities between your parents and Ms. Evans?" Harry just looked at Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eyes. Why would he compare his parents to Maggie?

"Uhm… well Mum has red hair, and Maggie has red hair. Dad had hazel eyes and she has hazel eyes. She has…" Harry's eyes widened. Oh my Godric Gyffindor. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Professor…" Harry cracked.

"Is Maggie my…?" Harry didn't continue, but he just looked at Dumbledore in shock. Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled; Harry paled.

"Yes, Harry. Ms. Evans is your sister."

* * *

Draco left the Great Hall to look for Hermione. He didn't know why, but he just had to. When Draco was walking towards the dungeons, a hand grabbed out from behind him and quickly pulled him towards the dark empty corridor. When the hand let him go, Draco rubbed his shoulder in pain.

"Damn it, Granger. You have a strong grip." Draco complained. Hermione blushed.

"Anyway, why'd you bring me here? I know that your _real_ intentions are to snog me senseless, but I'll pass." Draco said. Hermione just glared at him.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you about what happened in the Hall." Hermione said calmly, although she blushed a tiny bit. Hermione couldn't believe what she just said. She was _congratulating_ him? But, luckily, Draco didn't notice.

"Me? Granger, you should have seen what _you_ did. You'd get an O for doing things like that here at Hogwarts… not that anyone would notice." Draco said smirking; he knew that Hermione was blushing, even when it was dark. Hermione shrugged; that was the nearest thing to a compliment that he could actually give.

"I never knew that you could do things like _that_, Granger. I just have to hand it to you. That was some damn good…" Draco stopped; he heard voices. Apparently, so did Hermione.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione asked him, leaning on the wall to take a closer look around the corner.

"…the way he was licking that strawberry…"

"Hmmm… I want some now…"

"…she winked at him!"

"…no, they couldn't possibly…"

"…it's just absurd…"

"…you saw it, didn't you?"

"…they were flirting!"

Draco smirked, while Hermione smiled. They knew that they were talking about them.

When the voices faded, Hermione straightened up a little. But as she straightened up, she blushed as she saw the position they were in. Draco's, who was still trying to still to what they were saying, head was right on top of hers. His arm was right behind her right shoulder, while his other arm was hanging limply to Hermione's left. Draco's body was close to Hermione's. All of a sudden, she felt really warm. Draco was still unaware of their position.

Draco strained to hear the voices, but he found out that they were gone. Draco sighed. Draco looked at Hermione, and saw her staring at him. She was blushing. Why was she blushing? Draco looked at their position and backed away. Draco coughed loudly. Hermione stood up.

"So…uhm… goodnight, Malfoy." Hermione stuttered. Hermione turned around as walked towards the staircase.

"'Night, Granger." Draco said quietly, as soon as she was out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** sorry that this chapter isnt much... i just wanted to get the "maggie" part done andi wanted draco and hermione to talk about what happened in the great hall and stuff...**ForgottenNightmares, futuremoviemaker, and FlairVerona** --- you guys were all correct! -gives huggles-

this isnt one of my best chaps/works, so i promise more excitement in the next chap!

in the upcoming chapter : what happens inside the slytherin common room? what does hermione think about nikko? what does harry do when he just found out that maggie was his long-lost sister that no one knew about?

please review for you like it, review if you dont like it, review if you love it, review if youre just bored, or just simply review because you're in the mood LOL

gives strawberries to all reviewers-


	5. Silent Tears

**Author's Note : **this isnt one of my best chapters... but i just wanted to clear some things... ((i think)) most of this chapter is just an introduction to the characters... LOL

i find this fic to be very... fluffy...ish LOL

* * *

Draco calmly walked into the Slytherin common room as soon as he and Hermione parted ways. Draco hasn't been to the Slytherin common room in forever. Even though it was dark and cold, it still felt like his haven.

The moment Draco stepped into the common room, there was a loud squeal, and the next thing he knew, he was being hugged tightly by Pansy Parkinson.

"Ooh, Draco! I missed you! I'm sorry that I wasn't there during the summer, because I was in Rome!" Pansy apologized. Draco chuckled. Even though they went out in fourth year, they still remain very good friends. Draco could tell Pansy everything, and Pansy would just sit there and listen. Sometimes, when Draco was feeling down (mostly about Lucius), Pansy would always be there. Pansy was his best friend.

"I missed you too, Parkinson." Draco let go of her tight grasp. Pansy lead Draco to one of the couches, and they both sat down.

"So, Draco. What have you been up to lately? I was watching you a while ago, and you seemed to be… enjoying yourself at the feast." the new girl, Natalie, said, hitting Draco playfully on the arm. Draco just glared at her. Natalie was Draco's god sister, and when they were young, they used to tell each other everything. But when Draco started Hogwarts, they have lost touch, but now thatthey are reunited, Draco felt like it was just yesterday that they met.

"No, I wasn't." Draco said a little quickly.

"Whatever." Pansy rolled her eyes, while Natalie giggled. _Boys, they just won't admit anything._

"Awww, come on, girls." Draco hugged his two girls and they both tried to wiggle out of his grasp. It was just like the old days; with Draco being the center of the two girls of his life.

_

* * *

_

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room with a far-off look on her face. She was so clueless on what she was doing, until she bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Hermione apologized.

"It's okay; I should have watched where I was going." Hermione looked up and her brown eyes met his grey ones.

"So, Hermione, where were you a while ago?" Nikko asked.

"Uhm… I was just helping people," Hermione said. _Nice one, Hermione. How stupid could you get?_

"Cool. Harry told me that you were Head Girl, right? I heard that you were incredibly smart and nice. He never said that you were pretty too." Nikko said. Hermione blushed and shied away from his gaze. _Oh my gosh, Hermione. He's flirting with me! He's not that bad looking either. But I love his eyes… their just like Draco's… cool and grey. Wait, hold up! I did not just compare the nice Nikko to Draco Malfoy?_

"Thank you," Hermione said softly and smiled at him. Nikko smiled back at her, with hope in his eyes.

* * *

"So, Ginny," Maggie said, as she sat by the youngest Weasley.

"Hey, Maggie," Ginny smiled at her, as she bookmarked her book.

"What are you reading?" Maggie asked. Ginny showed her the book cover.

"_Shallow Water_? That's one of my favorite books! What part are you at?" Maggie asked.

"I'm at the part where Erica thinks that John is cheating on her. It's a really good book actually. At first, I thought it was very cheesy and cliché, but it's really, really good." Ginny said, as she smiled at Maggie.

"Same here! But once you read the book, you can't get enough of it." Maggie laughed. Ginny was about to reply back, when the portrait door opened.

"Oh, hey, Harry!" Maggie waved at Harry, motioning him to join them. Harry smiled at the two beautiful young ladies in front of him. They were his girls.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry bent down and kissed Ginny quickly on the lips, while turning his attention towards Maggie.

"Hey, Maggie. May I talk to you for a second? Outside?" Harry asked. Both Maggie and Ginny looked surprised. Maggie nodded and she and Harry went out of the common room, with a pair of brown eyes following them.

* * *

"So, Harry. What's up?" Maggie asked casually. 

How was he supposed to tell Maggie that he was his sister? _I could just imagine it now. Oh, hi, Maggie. I'm doing great. Oh yeah, did you know that you are my sister that was put up secretly for adoption because our father had a vision that Lord Voldemort was going to kill you? You didn't? Well, now you know! Now let's talk about Professor Snape!_

"Uhm…well…you…me…" Harry stuttered. _Oh, great. My sister's going to think that I'm a big loser with a scar on his head._

"Harry…?" Maggie looked questioningly at Harry. Harry looked at her eyes, and he knew that everything was going to be alright. Then, he found his voice.

"Maggie, can you tell me about your mother?" Harry asked her. Maggie looked at Harry weirdly.

"Well, all I know was that she was very beautiful. She was also very smart." Maggie said with a dreamy expression on her face. Harry smiled at her. Indeed, their mother was beautiful.

"You know, the day when Voldemort (Harry was glad that she did not wince hearing his name) came to my house and killed my parents, he could not kill me, because of the love that my parents had for me. For him, giving up their life for me was overwhelming. But… my parents did not pass on their love to me…" Harry paused and looked down.

"They also passed their love to… my sister," Harry looked up and met shocked hazel eyes staring into his green ones.

"H-h-Harry?" Maggie asked unsurely.

"Yes, Maggie. You're my sister." Harry said softly, holding her hand.

"Somehow, I knew. That we were related, I mean. The moment I saw you, I couldn't help but see the resemblance of you… and dad." Maggie choked out, tears pouring slowly down her face. Harry smiled at her.

"Harry, what was it like? I mean… I don't have any memory of my parents, except what they look like… at least you got to spend some time with them when you were a baby…" Maggie said softly. Talking about his… their parents was hard for Harry, but it must have been worse for Maggie.

Instead of answering her back, Maggie hugged Harry and cried onto his shoulder. Harry hugged her back, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

"I love you, Harry," Maggie said through sobs.

"I love you, too."

They both stood their, hugging, for a long time, not knowing that someone with red hair was watching, heart-broken silent tears flowing down her cheeks too.

* * *

**Author's Note :** aww, poor ginny! she sort of got the wrong message seeing harry and maggie hugging and exchanging "i love you's" 

pansy notices something, nikko likes hermione, maggie knows that harry is her brother, and ginny got the wrong message... hmmm...

as you have noticed, pansy does not like like draco as much. i get sick of pansy trying to gain dracos attention all of the time, so in this fic, shes different, and she acts like a sister towards draco. as for natalie...well... youll find out soon ; ) she doesnt do much in this chapter but she will... soon... LOL

in the upcoming chapter : hermione seeks someone unexpected for advice after having a ((bad? good?)) dream andginny and harrys first arguement.

**Dershana** : i just loved your reviews! theyre SOOO long and i like that fact that you take the time to review long reviews!

**princess amelia** ((anonymous)) : i just started cracking up SOOO badly when i read your review about the strawberries!


	6. Full of Surprises

**Author's Note :** i just love this chapter. its so sweet : )

electrifying.

i love that word ; ) LOL thats what i think of this chapter : electrifying.

oh yeah, i am full of suprises ((haha thats the name of the chapter title... i know, i killed it))! cuz i was planning to let you guys suffer for another week, but then i decided not to! hahaha im EVIL! oh yeah, another thing, is that if you guys didnt really enjoy and/or like the last chapter, then this chapter would DEFINTELY make up for it!

* * *

Hermione woke up early for the first day of class. She did not get much sleep that night, because she of that damn dream. 

_It was late at night, and Draco took Hermione to his favorite spot in Hogwarts. Hermione gasped as Draco brushed away the branches to reveal the circular patch of grass that had a beautiful view of the bright stars and the lake. Right in the middle of the clean green grass was a stump used as a table for their midnight snack. Guess what they were having?_

_Draco smirked, "I hope that you like tonight's meal." Draco took Hermione's hand and brought her to the stump with deep red strawberries lying on top._

"_Awww, you shouldn't have," Hermione laughed and hit Draco playfully on the arm as they lay down on the grass. Hermione snuggled closely to Draco and Draco put his arm under her waist to pull her closer. Hermione took a strawberry and popped it into her mouth. Draco and Hermione just stared lustfully into each other's eyes. Draco has never looked better; his long eyelashes brushed onto his hair, which fell gracefully onto his face. His soft hands were warm against her hands. But what attracted her the most, were his eyes. His eyes were a cool gray, which you could just gaze into for years. His eyes told her everything. They told her when he was feeling sad, when he was feeling happy; but his eyes changed a special way, every time he saw her._

_Draco took the smallest strawberry, and twirled it in between the distance of their faces. Draco smiled; it was his special smile made just for her, which made Hermione's throat go dry._

"_Are you hungry, Hermione?" Draco asked slyly._

"_Well, not really," Hermione replied unsurely._

"_Well, I am." Draco popped the strawberry into her mouth and pressed his soft lips onto hers. Hermione responded to his kisses with eagerness. Her lips parted open from lack of air, but Draco just took this as a sign for more. Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth, and together their tongues were dancing heatedly around the strawberry. The strawberry was like them; it was sweet and it makes you want more; you can never have enough of them. Hermione felt like she was going to die, and love it._

_But as the dream faded, fireflies huddled against the sides of the grass, making a heart shape around the couple._

That was the end of the dream, and Hermione was glad that it ended. Hermione scrunched her face in disgust at her dream. She dreamt that she kissed Draco, and she liked it! Yet no matter how hard her mind told her to forget the dream, her heart just kept on replaying the dream.

_This is going to be some day._

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep that night, because he was just so happy that Maggie knows that she's his sister. Ever since Sirius went behind the veil, Harry felt like something was missing inside of him, because he had no other family (the Dursleys are more of… guardians who treat you like rotten grapes). But now with Maggie, he felt whole again. 

Harry went downstairs and into the common room to think about the usual: Maggie, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Quidditch, and Hogwarts, and cartoon Voldemort falling off of a cliff. But to his surprise, he was not alone in the common room. Someone was… what was that? Crying?

Harry carefully looked around and saw a girl with red hair. Her arms were holding her legs, as if she was afraid they would fall off. Harry felt a lump in his throat.

Ginny was crying.

Harry carefully approached Ginny, and sat next to her. His green eyes were searching her stormy brown ones, trying to look for a reason why. Ginny was a bubbly, cheerful person. It was very rare to find her crying.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked softly, tucking some hair behind her ear. He was surprised when she angrily swats his hand away as if he were an annoying fly. Harry was shocked; she must have one bad temper then.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Ginny said. She was clearly annoyed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked again.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?" Ginny stood up with fire in her eyes. Harry gulped. This was not good. When Ginny was angry, you would not want to mess with her.

"How would you like it, if one day you find yourself completely head-over-heels with someone? You get too nervous to tell that someone your feelings. Then when you finally think it's the time to tell them that you love them, then here comes Miss Bitch to ruin it all!" Ginny screamed, making the room practically shake. Ginny slapped Harry across the cheek. Harry stood there unable to think.

"I hate you." She spat. The hit from Ginny's slap burned badly on his cheek.

"Ginny, can we please talk about this?" Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry James Potter. Why don't you talk to your girlfriend? You seemed to enjoy _her_!" Ginny said, as she headed towards her dormitory.

"Ginny, will you let me explain?" Harry grabbed her wrist, but Ginny quickly pulled it away.

"No, Harry. I've had enough of you. _Good night_." _Ouch._ Harry thought.

"Ginevra Weasley, listen to me!" Harry forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Ginny tried to wiggle her way out, but it was useless.

"Let me go." Ginny said, angry tears still flowing down her pale cheeks.

"No. Here's the deal, I'll let you go after you listen to what I have to say." Harry offered. Ginny thought for a moment before accepting. Harry loosened his grip on her wrist and gently held her hand and guided her to the couch. Seeing Ginny up close now, she had dark circles under her eyes, her nose was as red as her hair, and her face was pale.

"First of all, Ginny, I would never cheat on you. You are too… good and special for that." Harry said. Ginny flashed a quick little smile.

"Next, Maggie isn't what you think she is." Ginny coughed, and Harry glared at her.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled.

"Anyway, Maggie isn't what you think she is. She's… you won't really believe this, because it's sort of hard pointing out that no one… except Dumbledore, Maggie, and I… well, since I'm telling you now so that would be---"

"Harry, just get to the point." Ginny said coolly as she rolled her eyes at him. _He's babbling… again._ Ginny sighed. _Why did I get _this_ for a boyfriend?_

"Sorry." He looked down in embarrassment before looking back into her eyes again.

"Maggie… she's… she's my sister, Ginny. I know that you may not believe me, but it's true. After the feast, Dumbledore called me into his office and told me. I trust Dumbledore, so I know that he wasn't lying. I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but---" Harry was stopped by the touch of Ginny's lips on his. Harry closed his eyes and cupped her face in his hands. Shyly, Ginny pulled away and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I… I shouldn't have… acted the way I did. I'm so so so so so sorry, and I mean it. I should have thought before I came to my conclusions. I… should have trusted you more. I knew that you wouldn't lie to me; nonetheless, cheat on me. I am so embarrassed. Please forgive me?" Ginny asked. Harry paused for a moment and looked into her eyes and saw that she really was sorry. Ginny pouted, making Harry chuckle. Ginny was just so adorable every time she pouted and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. She looks like a little kid when she does that. His little princess.

Harry lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Of course I forgive you." He mumbled against her lips. He felt her smiling against him, making his heart pound faster.

"I love you, Ginevra Weasley." He pulled away shyly. Ginny looked at him lovingly before pulling him into an electrifying kiss.

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

* * *

After taking a shower, Hermione nervously went into the Head common room, hoping that Draco wasn't in there. She did not want Draco to find Hermione all jumpy. Why? 

One, because it's embarrassing.

And two, she didn't feel like talking to him today.

Hermione looked around, and found that Draco wasn't in the common room. Hey, luck may be on her side after all!

Hermione decided to get to the bottom of why she dreamt that dream. Not that she was getting desperate, but she just wanted to know why. So, Hermione went to the bookshelf to look for a book that could possibly help her.

No luck. Hermione forgot that she and Draco neither had Divination, so there wouldn't be any Divination books in the common room.

_Oh, crap. This means that I have to go the Trelawney._

Hermione got her cloak and walked towards the teacher she thought that she would never confront again.

Hermione nervously walked towards the lake. It was no secret that Professor Trelawney meditates outside at five o'clock in the morning. People, who have been doing…stuff, see her there all the time.

"I sensed that you were coming, Ms. Granger," Professor Trelawney said through closed eyelids.

Startled, Hermione found her voice, "You did?"

"No, I saw you coming down. Ha ha Seer's joke." Professor Trelawney patted on the spot beside her, signaling Hermione to sit down. Hermione shrugged and sat down. Trelawney looked at Hermione seriously.

"Now, my dear, what is your problem?" Trelawney said.

"Well, I had this dream…"

"Ah, yes. A dream can mean many things, Ms. Granger," Trelawney interrupted. "Dreams can tell you signs, dreams can recall past events, or they could even mean that you enjoying pleasure in something… Yes, yes…" Trelawney wandered off. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes in annoyance. It was very rude for someone, especially a mature adult (although she may be a little daft), to interrupt someone. Also, Hermione when she made a decision, she would stick to it. Why do you think that she still has S.P.E.W.?

"Yes, I had a dream." Hermione told Trelawney as if she were a three year old.

"Although my dream was very… odd." Hermione paused.

"Yes, yes, go on." Trelawney said.

"Well," Hermione blushed. "In my dream, there was another person… someone of the opposite sex."

"Ah, a young man, I believe. Before I jump to my conclusions, please go on." Trelawney said. Hermione closed her eyes in annoyance. There she goes again, interrupting people.

"Yes, he was a 'young man,' as you would say. Well, that boy is someone… I am not very fond off here at Hogwarts. In my dream, we acted as if we…we… we were… _something_. And then… he… we… we were… engaged in a… uhm…" Hermione must have turned redder and redder for every second that passed by. This was really embarrassing. Hermione Granger, who never had boy problems (Ron and Viktor are exceptions), was asking a teacher (a teacher for Godric Gryffindor's sake!) what her dream about she kissing Draco meant!

"Talk no more, dear child. I know, what you mean." Trelawney stopped Hermione. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Granger, are you… attracted to him?" Trelawney said, with a sparkle in her eyes. Hermione widened her eyes. _Me? Attracted to Malfoy? Of course not!_

"In your dream, of course," Trelawney said, with a slight twitch of her eye. Hermione did not fully believe her when she asked her if she was attracted to Draco dream-wise. But even if she had a few screws loose… actually, a _lot_ of screws loose… she _was_ the teacher.

"Oh… uhm… I guess so," Hermione nervously twirled her hair.

"In that case, I am able to explain what your dream meant." Trelawney said. Hermione tried her hardest not to look interested.

"Ha ha, Seer's joke, again. I'm sorry, but I'm awfully late; maybe some other time, Ms. Granger. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to the castle. Today's the first day of classes you know. See you at school, Ms. Granger," Trelawney said rather hastily, standing up and walking quickly towards the castle, leaving a very confused and open-mouthed Hermione.

* * *

Hermione tiredly went to the Head common room. It was quarter to six, leaving Hermione an hour and fifteen minutes till classes start. Hermione took of her cloak, sat on the couch, and stared angrily into the fire thinking about Draco and that dream again. 

Hermione closed her eyes, and suddenly felt warm hands massaging her shoulders. The hands were soft and warm, making a pleasant shiver go down her spine. Hermione smiled, and started to relax.

"You like that, don't you, Granger?"

Hermione jumped in surprise, and turned around and saw a smirking Draco Malfoy behind her. Hermione didn't respond, instead she glared at him, turned around, and continued to stare angrily at the fire. Draco must have come from the Slytherin common room, because her room was to the left of the fireplace, while his room was to the right.

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning," Draco said. He did not like being ignored. Draco stopped massaging Hermione's shoulders, which made her feel a little disappointed.

"Or was it too many strawberries last night?" Hermione closed her eyes in annoyance. Draco smirked. _Cha-ching! _No one could ignore him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, it's just _so_ much fun to make fun of you, you know that Granger?" Draco said. Hermione pretended to not have heard that.

"What are we going to do today?" Hermione asked, turning around, yet ignoring his eyes. Draco was caught off guard, yet he didn't show it.

"I don't know… maybe a little snog here and there, you know." Draco joked. But as Hermione, she didn't get the joke, so she blushed and got angry.

"What?" Hermione asked angrily. First that stupid dream, then talking to Trelawney who was a _big_ help (it's not like she's any useful here at Hogwarts, anyways), and then Draco was talking about snogging her! What a _beautiful_ morning this is. Note the sarcasm.

"I was just kidding! Shesh, woman. Don't you know how to take a joke? Oh yes, you must have looked that up in the library some where. _April Fool's Book for Predictable Know-it-Alls _by April Fool, himself." Draco commented. Surprisingly, Hermione chuckled at that, but tried to hide it by coughing. It _was_ true. She _was_ a predictable know-it-all who spent her time in the library.

Hermione hit Draco on the arm. "You know what I mean, you git."

"Like I said, I don't know! You're the smart one, right? Well, I'm not saying that I'm stupid or anything," Draco said. Hermione laughed. Who knew that he had a sense of humor? _No, you did _not_ just think that, Hermione Jane Granger!_

"Oh, yes, Malfoy. No one is as… cleverly blonde as you." Hermione said. _Holy Crap-a-moley! Someone please oh please oh please tell me that I did not just… flirt!_

"You think I'm clever?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows. _She's flirting with me! Ha ha! Granger is full of surprises._ Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Hermione thanked the heavens that she took acting classes.

"Denial is the first thing, Granger. The next thing you know, you'll be hanging posters of me on your wall and worshipping my every move." Draco teased.

"You wish."

"Well, back to the question: I don't know." Draco glared as Hermione mouthed the words "I don't know" the same time that Draco said it. Gosh, he was so predictable.

"Well, I was thinking, you know how the Halloween Ball is in October?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Draco asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Well, I was thinking that we would go together. I mean, as what you would call _friends_. We would just tell everyone that we went together as Heads, etc. etc. etc." Hermione said. Draco thought about this, and nodded.

"Not that I'm saying that we are… _friends_, I mean." Hermione hurriedly added.

"Yeah, okay. I get it." Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Draco!" Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him playfully on the arm.

"You called me, Draco." Draco said, disbelievingly. His name was foreign to him when Hermione said it; but in a good way, of course.

…

Not that he's admitting it…

"No, I didn't." Hermione said a little hastily. Draco didn't fully buy it, but he pushed the thought of his head.

"So do you agree? With the plan I mean?" Hermione asked nervously, loosening her tie a bit as if she were choking.

"Sure," Draco said.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Yeah."

"M-hmm."

_Whoa, we agreed on something._

Then a long awkward silence followed, until clock chimed six o'clock.

"So, uhm, see you later then." Hermione stood up, picked up her bag, and walked out of the common room laughing as Draco called out,

"Don't eat any strawberries!"

* * *

**Author's Note : **ha ha, i like to say "Holy Crap-a-Moley" when im around my friends. LOL 

i hope that you guys like this chapter cuz this is the first kissing scene ive written LOL i hope that this chapter has enough romance for you guys to pronouce me "officially evil" if you know what i mean LOL oh yeah, ginnys name is not virginia, its ginevra---JKR said so herself

in the upcoming chapter : after the first couple week of classes, draco and hermione were too busy to even see each other ((no, no, no,not in _that_ way)).but then dumbledore talks to them about the halloween ball, then they remember about their plan. what are they going to do?

you guys could tell that i love strawberries, right? LOL strawberries are at its best right now, cuz its in season! head to your local strawberry stand right now! ((no, im not promoting anyone))

oh, yeah! i just want to give a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this fic! it has about 90+ reviews! my goal is 100 reviews, and just a couple more reviews then ill go into TOTAL happiness : )

please review for you like it, review if you dont like it, review if you love it, review if youre just bored, or just simply review because you're in the mood LOL


	7. Tease

**Author's Notes : **im SOOO glad that most of you liked/loved the last chapter! -gives huggles-

sorry for the long wait : ( but i hope this makes everything up : )

**EDIT (June 6, 2005) : Hey! I won't be updating ANY of my fics from June-July and/or August. Our household is going to be EXTREMELY busy because we're having a family reunion on my dad's side (imagine four computer crazy/obsessed people, including me, making it five, SHARING one computer... ONE COMPUTER!). So please don't hurt me! This A/N also goes to The Girl and the Ferret, Finding The Way Home, and Girl Power!**

* * *

Draco and Hermione were incredibly busy with homework, duties, and their lives. It wasn't until McGonagall called to them after dinner… 

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office," McGonagall said; then she hurriedly walked towards the Gryffindor first years, who were trying to take some of the food up to the tower.

Draco looked at Hermione, only to see her staring oddly at the floor.

Draco cleared his throat, and Hermione jumped in surprise. Draco smirked at her.

"Granger, we have to go to Dumbledore's office now. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go there, act like I'm listening, and get this over with," Draco said. Hermione only nodded, but looked at him with a dazed expression on her face, as if she wasn't really listening to him. Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her forcefully out of the Hall. Hermione yelped in surprise, and scowled at him.

"Let me go, Malfoy. I know how to walk, you know." Hermione wouldn't stop complaining. Draco just kept a straight face and dragged her all the way to Dumbledore's office.

Finally, Draco was sick of Hermione's complaining,

"Let. Me. Go!" She screamed.

"Okay," Draco said and let go of her wrist. Hermione yanked so hard, that when Draco let go, she fell flat on the ground.

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as her body came in contact with the cold, dirty floor.

"What? You told me to let you go," Draco said with an innocent look on his face; he was trying _so_ hard not to laugh. Hermione sat up and glared at the smirking blonde in front of her.

"Malfoy, that was _not_ funny," Hermione said through gritted teeth. Draco finally couldn't hold it anymore, and started crying of laughter and clutching his stomach for air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Th-th-that w-was hi-hilarious Granger," Draco managed to say between breathes of laughter. Draco finally stopped laughing and looked Hermione's face of disgust and loathing. Draco went down one knee and knelt next to her. Hermione tensed.

_What in the hell is he doing?_ Hermione's breathing became heavy.

Draco came in closer and whispered something in her ear. "It's so much fun teasing you, you know that, Granger?" Draco said in a deep whisper, which made Hermione weak in the knees. She thanked God that she was on the floor.

_Wait! No, no, no, no, NO! Do NOT think that Hermione Granger._

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I'm glad that you could arrive in such short notice."

Draco and Hermione surprisingly turned towards the sudden voice.

"I'm sorry, was I disturbing something?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. Draco and Hermione both looked at him in confusion. Then Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Hermione was on the floor, and Draco was kneeling and oh, so close to her. Hermione blushed and stood up quickly, only making things look worse. Draco was kneeling on one knee, looking upat her in confusion. She was standing up and looking downat him.

_Oh, great. Now, by what itlooks like,Dumbledore thinks that Draco is going to propose to me or something… Wait! When has he become "Draco?"_

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco.

_Sometimes Malfoy's a little slow… like right now…_

Draco stood up casually and looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"In my office please," Dumbledore lead them inside. Hermione went inside his office first, then Draco followed suit. They both sat in the teal and gold couches in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Dumbledore asked them.

"No, thank you, Professor," Hermione said. Draco shook his head, and then rolled his eyes at Hermione.

_Teacher's pet…_

"Are you sure? Would you like any chocolate? Pumpkin juice? Strawberries? They're in season now, you know," Dumbledore offered; his eyes were twinkling madly now. Hermione flushed while Draco shifted uneasily in his seat.

"No," Draco squeaked and cleared his throat. "No, thank you, Professor." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Now onto business." Dumbledore leaned in from his chair.

"As you may know, October is nearing, and the Halloween Ball is coming soon." Draco and Hermione quickly looked at each other simultaneously, their own words ringing in their heads.

"_Well, I was thinking that we would go together…" Hermione said._

"_Sure," Draco said._

"And since both of you are our top students, both of you will be in charge of the Ball. You will be in charge of the decorations and food menus. The prefects will also help you both. I will take care of the invitations and the music. A dear old friend of mine has a beautiful daughter that sings like an angel.

You have Hogsmeade weekends to go shopping for your supplies. You and the prefects also have permission to have Tuesday's and Thursday's off to plan and buy the necessary items for the Ball. Please use your time wisely.

Like the usual tradition, Heads are supposed to accompany each other. Although this year is an exception: you are allowed to go with other people. That is all. You may return to your business and I will see you around school. Have a good evening." Draco and Hermione nodded respectively to Dumbledore and quietly walked out of his office.

When they were out of Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

"Better keep a close eye on those two."

* * *

"Well that was… interesting," Hermione said, breaking the comfortable silence as they were walking towards there common room. Draco nodded. 

"At least we get to miss Tuesday's and Thursday's lessons," Draco said. Hermione nodded sadly.

"We have to have a meeting with the prefects tomorrow," Hermione stopped and leaned towards the wall.

Draco stopped too and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Okay. I'll get the Slytherin prefects---"

"And let me guess, Draco…"

"You said my name…" Draco said; it was more of a question, though.

"No, I didn't," Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Inwardly, she cursed herself. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted…

"I'll inform the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, _and_ Hufflepuff prefects?" Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically at him.

"Ten points to Gryffindor---not really." Draco smirked and Hermione chuckled lightly.

"I like it when you laugh," Draco blurted out. Cursing to himself---that was supposed to be a thought, not a compliment!

Hermione blushed. "Anyway," Hermione coughed. "About the Ball, are we still going together?"

"Well, since you asked…" Hermione hit Draco on the arm.

"Of course… f-for house unity," Draco added hastily. Hermione absentmindedly frowned, blinked, and nodded hesitantly.

"Y-yeah. House unity," Hermione stuttered.

_What are we going to do?_ Hermione thought.

"We're just going there, making an appearance, dance a little, and all that stuff," Draco said, taking Hermione by surprise.

"Okay." Hermione backed off against the wall and stretched. Draco looked at her oddly.

"What? It's not like we're going to stand here be civil to each other all night, you know." Hermione teased him.

"You wish, Granger," Draco said. He said the password, and the door opened.

"After you, _Hermione_," Draco teased, offering her to go first. Hermione tensed the moment she heard him say her name. It sounded so… foreign. She raised an eyebrow at him and slowly went inside.

"Good night, Malfoy." Hermione said, walking towards her room a little quicker than her usual pace.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. He was so not going to have the last say, if she didn't do anything about it.

Hermione turned around and winked at him. Draco smirked at her.

"Tease."

"You started it."

* * *

**Author's Notes : **i thought that this was another good chapter!even though it only took me about an hour writing it.. 

**AAAEVEILCHEESEMONKIES** : "supposedly strawberries cause cancer" --- i agree, it IS bullcrap... but they probably CAN cause cancer if its not washed, its rotten, or if theres a sign that says "cancerous strawberries for sale"

**WannaBArtist** : it was hermione that had the dream, not draco. im sorry for the confusion : )

**foxeran** : well, i agree that people seems to be a little OOC, but thats the whole point. draco and hermione are "acting." and as for the other characters, they are getting older and the older you grow, people change.  
a little side-note, every time i read a fic and someone says that the character/s are a little ((or very)) OOC, i strongly disagree. oh yeah, another side-note, that when the chracter/s seem a little ((or very)) OOC---this is called fan fiction---meaning made up : ) im not mad or anything, i just wanted to say that

in the upcoming chapter : **(edit : july 22, 2005) the upcoming chapter has changed and im suffering through a major writers block. e mail me if you have any ideas.**

oh yeah, if you dont get the whole "proposing" thing, dracos kneeling down on one knee and looking up at hermione, and hermiones blushing


	8. Distractions

**Author's Note : **im so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for not updating in a trillion years! you see, i was just elected class representative and i have had a TON of homework when its like...what, the 3rd/4th week of school? well, anywayz, hope that this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

_It was late at night by the lake. Fireflies were everywhere. Every where she walked, small pale pink flowers bloomed slowly. She was walking towards the bridge in a flowing light white dress. The light breeze was pushing her soft brown curly hair away from her face. She walked towards the bridge with grace; she almost looked like as if she was floating. The moment she got to the bridge, she stopped. Her full pink lips formed into a soft smile. She looked up towards the moonlit sky; her eyes reflecting the full moon. She looked at me, and reached out her hand towards me. She cupped my cheek with her hand. She stopped smiling now and she was getting closer. She closed her eyes. She was so close…_

"_Hermione…_"

"What'd you say, Malfoy?" Draco Malfoy groaned and woke up. He covered the pillow over his head.

"Malfoy, _get up!_" Hermione Granger complained. "If you don't get out of bed right now, Snape… or _I_ am going to give you detention! Get _up!_" Hermione took one of his pillows, and hit him with it. He groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Granger, you know, you may just win the "Most Annoying Dud" award… in other words, the M.A.D. award!" When he didn't hear her response, he looked at her, and saw her blushing and she quickly turned her gaze to the floor. Draco wasn't wearing a shirt, and the blanket wasn't covering his upper half of his body, revealing his muscled chest.

Instead of being embarrassed, he smirked.

"Like what you see, Granger?" he asked, teasingly. To his delight, she blushed harder and bowed her head down more.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to take a shower (he smirked wider when she blushed even harder)." He was about to stand up and leave, when she muttered something and quickly walked towards the door.

"Granger, I think you went through the wrong door." Draco laughed. She came out of the bathroom door, looking as though she wanted to be slapped. When she left his room (using the correct door this time), he snorted while shaking his head.

_Granger, Granger, Granger… who ever knew that you had such a…dirty mind?_

Draco stretched, stood up, and walked to his bathroom. He stripped off his clothes, turned on the water. The hot water was splashing on his head; making most of his thoughts on Hermione Granger disappear down the drain.

* * *

_Oh my gosh, Hermione! You are _so_ stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Why_ did you have to go into his room?_

…

_That didn't sound right at all… Nope… not right at all…_

Hermione walked towards the dungeons. She was walking so fast and muttering to herself so much, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. That all ended with colliding with something… or _someone_ hard, making her fall flat on her butt on the floor. To make things worse, a big _riiiiiiiiiip_ was heard, indicating that her book bag ripped open, which made most of her stuff fall out. Hermione groaned.

First, she and Draco were supposed to do early morning patrols around the east side of the dungeons, because it was prohibited to the students. Hermione didn't know why, so she didn't even bother to ask why they had to patrol there. Next, when he didn't come out of his room for about fifteen minutes when they were supposed to start patrolling, he literally made her storm up to his room to wake him up "gently." Then she just _had_ to smack him with a pillow, and reveal… something that she thought that she would _never_ see from Draco Malfoy. Then she just _had_ to walk into his bathroom out of embarrassment, which made things sound very, _very_ wrong. Now here she was, late for patrols, with most of her belongings scattered all over the floor, and due to her speed and all that mathematical stuff, she must've knocked out the person who she bumped into!

_Oh my Godric Gryffindor! The person! I hope that whoever I bumped into, I didn't…_really_ knock him out or anything!_

…

_But that would have been funny I really did knock him out._ Hermione added as an after thought. Hermione pulled herself up, so that she was standing above the person who she accidentally bumped into. She gasped when she saw her new friend, Nikko Kingston, on the floor below her.

"Oh my… goodness! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so---"

"Okay, okay; I know that you're sorry." Nikko said teasingly, pushing himself off of the ground so that he and Hermione were standing across from each other. Hermione, blushing furiously now, muttered something inaudibly.

"So…" She began awkwardly. He flashed one of his killer smiles at her.

"So, Hermione. I heard that you set up an organization called spew," he said, brushing his hand through his black hair. Hermione, whose attention was fully on Nikko now, didn't really feel like correcting him for called S.P.E.W., "spew."

"Yeah. Where'd you hear that from?" She asked curiously. Harry, Ron, and herself were the only members in S.P.E.W.… and from the trying-to-not-to-be-obvious looks of it, she didn't think that Harry and Ron would be jumping around about house elves.

…

Not that _she_ does that.

He smiled at her again and said, "I just know… One can tell just by looking at a person." Hermione blushed and looked down. _Holy crap! He's been watching me? Oh my God! He's flirting with me! Since when have guys ever flirted with me?_

When Hermione didn't say anything, Nikko gently lifted her chin up so that they were looking eye to eye. She literally melted looking into his grey eyes.

"I really…_really_… like you, Hermione," he said softly. Hermione's breath got caught in her throat. Her eyes glanced quickly at his pink lips, before looking back into his eyes. In someone else's eyes, that person must think that this would be awfully cute. But in Hermione's eyes, she thought that the whole situation was deliriously funny. I mean, he likes her, and she likes him. After something bad happens, they kiss and make up. She really wanted to roll her eyes right now, because it sounds so… cliché. Without realizing it at first, he was slowly pulling her closer. She saw his eyes close, which made her close her own eyes as well. She smiled, waiting for what would happen next.

* * *

After taking a nice warm shower and embarrassing Hermione, Draco was in a very good mood. He sent a house elf to send him some breakfast. After eating, Draco felt like today was going to be a great day. On his way down to the dungeons for late-patrol (he snorted thinking of it as "late-patrol;" since it was very early in the morning), when he heard footsteps.

"Hey…you! You're not supposed to be wandering around here." Draco called out to the person. The person muttered something inaudibly, and stopped; although he could still hear footsteps even though the person stopped.

"I'm sorry. I never… realized that this area was out of bounds," a girl said. Draco couldn't think that this day could be any better. First, embarrassing Hermione, having a good breakfast, and getting someone in detention! …Well, even though Dumbledore didn't announce yet that they weren't supposed to be in the east section of the dungeons, Draco still felt like busting whoever she was, because… that's just Draco.

"Sorry is no excuse. What house are you in?" Draco asked smugly.

"Gryffindor." The Gryffindor girl stepped out of the shadows. She had hazel eyes and red hair, looking very much like one of the Weasley's; but Draco doubted that she was a Weasley, because she looked like one of the new students in their year.

"Ah, yes. Brave Gryffindor… brave enough to break the rules? Potter always broke the rules anyway…" he saw the girl clench her fists angrily. "…so I don't think that it would be a big surprise to McGonagall when she sees you lot at her office. She probably must be used to it by now. Now let's see… detention tomorrow with Snape. I'll let _him_ decide what to do with you, Ms. Want-to-be-a-Weasley." Draco turned around and left to catch the other person she was with, hoping to get another person in trouble.

"That's Maggie Evans, excuse you," she called out coolly. Draco stopped and turned around with his eyebrows high.

"Well, _Ms. Evans_, but I believe that you have to be in your common room, the Great Hall, in classes, or out shagging Weasley. Now if you will excuse me, I will go ahead and catch your friend, so that he could get detention too." Draco said, almost politely…if you call it that way. Maggie was too taken aback to even stop Draco from leaving. Draco turned around and smirked. He _so_ had the last say in this conversation… he always did.

"_Silencio_," Draco said quietly, pointing the wand to his feet. He did not want to scare the person he was chasing… although it would be quite hilarious if he or she jumped up in the air and went his pants…

_Maybe it _is_ a Weasley…_

"…just by looking at a person." Draco heard suddenly. He slowly went towards the voice's direction; his back leaning against the wall. It sounded like a boy's voice. _Thank God it's not She-Weasley, because that's just a wrong mental image._

Silence.

It seemed as if the person stopped talking because they knew that he had company… but how can that be when he silenced his footsteps?

"I really…_really_… like you, Hermione," the boy said.

_Hermione? _Hermione?_ Hermione! Granger! She's supposed to be giving him detention, not fooling around with boys!_

…_Oh my… she freaking forgot the plan! She's supposed to be with _me_ here! Ergh…_

Draco took a peak around the corner and saw Hermione with that new guy in their year… _Nemo? Rico? Nikko? No… that's not it…_ He saw him getting closer to her. He could not think anymore. His blood was boiling and anger swept through him. He clenched his fists tightly. All that he wanted to do was punch that new kid until he became a bloody pulp. But to his horror, he saw Hermione smiling just when they were only inches apart from each other.

_Oh my God! She's going to kiss him! No! No! No! No! _No!_ She's supposed to… no, wait… m-maybe she's in a trance! He put some sort of spell on her! That's it! Granger, you're _so_ bloody stupid! …just to let this guy go! Oh, come on! If you're not going to give him detention, _I _will then!_

Just before their lips touched, Hermione felt Nikko's hand move her chin harshly. Nikko fell to the floor, with Hermione clutching her aching chin next to him.

"Malfoy! What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed at him, rubbing her chin.

"Shut up, Granger. There are people still asleep," Draco said roughly. His wand was out now, and was pointing it towards Nikko, whose eyes widened in shock and amusement.

Hermione was furious. _I was _this_ close to getting my first real kiss, and _he_ just barges in and ruins it all! Uuuggghhh!_

"Granger, why didn't you stop Nemo here?" Hermione muttered "Nikko" under her breath. "Well, yeah, whatever! Doesn't he know that they weren't supposed to be hanging around the east wing? It's called _patrolling_, Granger. That's your job." Draco said as if he was talking to a five year old. "And if you did it correctly, you wouldn't be caught up in this mess."

Hermione was affronted. "My job? _My_ job? Malfoy, look at what _you're_ doing! You're hurting a…a… an innocent student here!" Hermione said, not entirely believing herself.

"I'm _doing_ my part, Granger. Why don't you do yours?" He said. Hermione got confused, because she didn't know what he was talking about. She thought that he was talking about their Head responsibility, but the tone in his voice was entirely different. So instead of arguing back, Hermione looked down on the floor pouting angrily.

"Well anyways, _Nikko_ was here with another student." Hermione widened her eyes and looked at Nikko, who was still looking at Draco with surprise and amusement. "No, not in that way, Granger," he said seeing her expression, "I heard him and Maggie Evans's voices. She must've told him to escape. I gave her detention, and I don't see why he shouldn't get detention either. So… detention with Snape; his decisions." He smirked when he saw Nikko's defeated face.

"Granger, I think that we have some… things to talk about." He turned around and walked, not even bothering to help her up. Hermione stood up grumpily. She cast Nikko an apologetic glance, and followed after Draco, who couldn't help but look smug.

* * *

**Author's Note :** weeeell? whatd you think? good? bad? is draco jealous? did hermione seriously forget their plan? well, whatever you think, please review!

oh yeah, no more "in the upcoming chapters" thing anymore, because it will just leave me confused ; )

oh yeah, please dont hurt me for not updating in a trillion years!


End file.
